l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yotsu Yatoshin
Yotsu Yatoshin was once the ronin Yotsu. Yotsu was personally honored by the Emperor with his own family after he saved the life of the Emperor's son. Origins It was said that Yotsu's grandfather was a lost ise zumi who gave up the Dragon Clan for the love of a woman. Their children lived in the Mountains of Regret for three generations before the ise zumi left the peak. Yotus belived that the last lesson the Dragon Clan Champion, one of the many secret Togashi's tamashii, gave to his ancestor encouraged him to perform his famous deed. Way of the Wolf, p. 37 Family Yotsu bore eight children, the eldest his daughter Ureiko, the second his son Shoku, Way of the Wolf, pp. 37-38 the thrid and fourth the twin sisters Seou and Seiki, Way of the Wolf, p. 82 Sumei, Utai, Ukeru, and Kyoden where the younger sons. His spouse was killed by an earthquake which destroyed the hut they were living. After the event they left the Mountains for a safer place. Sacrifice In 1111, Yotsu came upon a Bloodspeaker sect camped out somewhere in the Kiken no Roka, Treacherous Pass. The bloodspeakers had attacked a caravan transporting the Empress Hantei Hochiahime and the five-year-old imperial heir Hantei Sotorii. Yotsu wished to free the two, but Hochiahime felt she would only slow him down. Unable to leave them, but unable to take them both with him Yotsu decided on a plan. He brought his own youngest son to replace the heir. By the time the bloodspeakers would discover the switch Yotsu would be in Otosan Uchi with the heir. Hochiahime told Yotsu to tell the Emperor to mourn her and her unborn child. Guardians, by Shawn Carman His son was five-year-old at that time. Having an Imperial Audience Yotsu his family and the Imperial Heir moved to Otosan Uchi, but he was turned away by Imperial as any other ronin when he requested an audience with the Emperor. Yotsu conceived a daring plan, stepping out before the Imperial palanquin and its guards when the Emperor marched from the Seppun Palace. Surrounded by his children, Yotsu stood quietly while the Seppun Miharu came to take his head, until Hantei XXXVIII saw what the disturbance was, recognizing his son at once despite his foul clothing and travel-stained appearance. Yatoshin Name In gratitude for Yotsu's sacrifice, the Emperor gave Yotsu the name Yatoshin, the name of the Emperor's father, and allowed Yotsu to let his family take his name, forming the Yotsu family. The Yotsu remained ronin, but they are a family recognized by the Emperor, nonetheless. Way of the Wolf, p. 56 They were granted a small fiefdom in the Mountains of Regret, near the edge of the Centipede lands. Way of the Wolf, p. 38 Sword of Yotsu In 1116, Yatoshin formed the Sword of Yotsu otokodate and began granting fealty to any ronin who wanted to learn the techniques he developed while living in the mountains. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 For more information, see The Sword of Yotsu Yotsu's Secret On Yotsu's death bed he said that he found meaning in Togashi's words. "When a man falls he also rises. Remember this, and when ten thousand men have fallen to your name, you will join the stars in the Celestial Heavens and your place will be among the Fortunes." Ten thousand men must fall to Yotsu blades. Yotsu's daughter Ureiko believed this meant fall on their knees in supplication. His son Shoku believed this meant to fall in death. Either way the Yotsu line believed that they would birth a new fortune and a voice among the Celestial Heavens. Way of the Wolf, pp. 38, 56 After his death her daughter Ureiko was appointed as governor of the Yatoshin district, Way of the Wolf, p. 82 in 1118. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 50 Category:Ronin Leaders